


A Collection of Fem Froger One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fem chaos twins, fem froger, froger - Freeform, froger being idiots, the chaos twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: A bunch of one shots of fem froger. I post whenever I get a request from someone so it depends on how many people like this ship
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Collection of Fem Froger One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr

Freddie and Regina were lying on the couch, cuddled up together. They weren't saying anything at all. Just lying there. Then suddenly, out of nowhere...

"Let's dance" Regina said, in her high pitched girly voice.

Freddie turned around

"Yes" she replied.

They got up off the couch, and Regina headed straight for the record player.

She opened the cabinet below, and took out an ABBA record.

"Ooh yes" Freddie said

The first song came on, and they started dancing like idiots.

They giggled as they spinned around.

When the record was over, it seemed like it had only been 3 minutes.

Regina leaned over and kissed Freddie full on the mouth.

They giggled more. They were just two idiots. But two idiots that were very much in love.


End file.
